Fireflies Like Salt, Right?
by wardensix
Summary: I put salt in your coffee when you were in the bathroom and you drank it all and that was hardcore want to go out sometime au Oneshot Ellie and Riley


_I put salt in your coffee when you were in the bathroom and you drank it all and that was hardcore want to go out sometime au_

Riley sat with a group of her friends, laughing at their stupid jokes in between sips of her coffee. Her thoughts drifted as she leaned back in her chair dangerously, thinking of the girl she had seen in there earlier that week. Her reddish brown hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail and her green eyes had nearly taken Riley's breath away. Riley had snuck glances of her the entire time while the mystery girl had drank her coffee and read a comic book.

_Why the hell didn't I talk to her? _Riley thought. She definitely wasn't a shy person, she had flirted with her share of people before. So why hadn't she done it the other day?

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the bell ring as the front door to the coffee shop opened. In fact, she only noticed when she felt an elbow dig into her ribs. She blinked as she leaned forward, the front two legs of her chair meeting the floor with a clink.

"What?" Riley asked, blinking as she looked at the culprit. Her friend, Josh, grinned at her before nodding his head towards the counter. Riley's eyes followed his gaze, her eyes landing on the mystery girl. Her back was to them, but with that same messy hair, Riley was sure it was her. Today she was wearing a thick canvas jacket that almost looked too big for her. Riley only turned her attention back to her friends when they began making kissy noises.

"Oh, shut the hell up," Riley said, rolling her eyes. She turned back to the table, ignoring the fact that her cheeks had grown warm. Her friends just laughed, and Josh elbowed her again.

"If you're going to keep make googley eyes at her, why don't you go talk to her?" he asked, attempting to shoo her away. Riley just shook her head and smiled.

"Ok, I understand none of you have experience with beautiful women, but you can't just 'go and talk to' them. You got to do things to grab their attention and be cool," Riley said, leaning back in her chair again. They just laughed in reply until one of them, Lizzy, leaned closer to Riley, grinning mischievously.

"Something to grab their attention, huh? Well, I dare you to…put salt in her coffee!" Lizzy exclaimed. Riley nearly chocked on her coffee. She glanced over at the girl as she hovered over a table, setting her coffee on a nearby table. Riley just shook her head.

"What? No way. First of all, that is not wooing material at all. Second of all, how am I supposed pour salt in her coffee if she's drinking it?" Riley asked, shaking her finger at her friends.

"Really? Because she's going to the bathroom right now," Josh said, pointing at the girl as she pushed open the bathroom door. Riley shook her head again, but her friends persisted.

"I dare you to!" Lizzy said, slamming her fists down on the table.

"You are crazy! I'm not doing that!" Riley replied. But it was too late.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" her friends chanted, slamming their fists down on the table. Riley threw up her hands in defeat, pushing herself up from the table.

"Ok ok ok, fine! I'll do it if it will make the bumbling baboons happy," Riley scoffed, rushing over to the girl's table. She swiftly popped off the lid to the cup and dumped some salt in the steaming coffee, mixing it. When she thought she heard a flush in the distance she quickly replaced the lid and hustled back to the table, plopping back down in her seat.

The coffee shop was the quietest Riley had ever it as everyone at her table held their breath. The mystery girl returned to her seat, flipped open her comic book, and picked up her coffee. Josh snickered slightly as she brought the girl brought the cup up to her lips, but Riley silenced him with a quick stare.

The moment of truth finally came when the girl tilted her head back slightly. There was a split moment of hesitation, but she continued drinking. She set the coffee down on the table, giving no other reactions.

"Good coffee today," the girl said, flipping the page of the book. Riley and her friends stared at the girl in a mixture of horror and admiration. Riley _had _put salt in the girls coffee, right? Yes, she was sure, and she had poured a shit ton. Either this girls taste buds were fried to a crisp, or she was completely fucking badass. Riley figured it was the second. The girl continued to sip on her drink while her friends watched, still in shock.

Riley finally stood up and marched over to the girl, feeling determined by this girls attitude. She slide into the chair next to the girl. She looked up at Riley and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"My friends dared me to put salt in your coffee while you were in the bathroom but when you got back you drank it anyways and that's _fucking_ badass would you like to go on a date?" Riley blurted out, earning a laugh from her table.

"You did? It doesn't taste funny…" the girl replied, trailing off as she looked at her coffee. Riley again doubted herself. The girl held her coffee out to Riley when she saw her confused face, offering her a gently smile. Riley took the warm cup in her hand, then to the girl, then back to the coffee. She put the cup to her lips, not focusing on her the girls lips had been on there not even a minute before. _Fuck it _Riley thought, tilting her head back. A moment later she nearly chocked as salty hot coffee filled her mouth. Her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to stop herself from spitting it everywhere.

"Oh my fucking god, you fell for it! I didn't think you would!" The girl exclaimed, laughing as Riley forced herself to swallow the concoction. Tears forming in her eyes, Riley looked at the girl, who was grinning mischievously.

"Cute," Riley managed out, coughing into her sleeve. The girl laughed again, but her cheeks grew pink. Riley smiled slightly and handed her back her coffee.

"How about this, I buy you a new coffee on our first date?" Riley offered, tilting her head slightly. The girl thought about it for a moment and shrugged, hiding her smile as she looked down at her book.

"Sounds great, at long as you don't pour salt in it," the girl said, "My name is Ellie, by the way."

"Ellie, nice name," Riley said, grinning happily at her. Ellie smiled back at her, pulling out a small notepad and a pencil from her bag. She quickly wrote down her name and her number before tearing out the paper and handing it to Riley. Riley took it and shoved it in her pocket, still grinning.

"How Thursday?" Ellie offered, glancing at the cup before tossing it in the trashcan. Riley glanced at her friends, who had confused looks on her faces.

"Hell, what about right now?" Riley asked, standing up.

"Why not?" Ellie said, pumping shoulders with Riley. Riley took a moment and turned to her friends, giving them a thumbs-up.

"Grab their attention and be cool," Riley replied, grinning as she turned back to Ellie.


End file.
